


Never Enough

by Casey_Valentine_Ramsey



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Complicated Relationships, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey/pseuds/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey
Summary: The morning after their lascivious night turns out to be unexpected in a blissful way.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 8





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This fic mentions Positions by Ariana Grande.

The steady rays of morning sun filtering through the window fills the bedroom of Ethan's luxury condo, making the only occupant of the bed stir a little. With a muffled groan, he rolls over, his intention to curl himself around her posture, stealing a few more moments of dear sleep before he has to officially wake up. His hand blindly reaches out for her, a frown curling his mouth as the cold, unwelcoming bedsheet brushes against his fingers. Yet unwilling to open his eyes, he grumbles, "Sweetheart...?"

He lays flat in complete silence, focusing to catch any source of sound which can confirm that she's still here. After moments spent in complete silence, he heaves out a sigh, fluttering his eyes open in sheer annoyance.

 _"Did she really leave? What the hell! Ugh I really wanted to spend the morning with her."_

Stifling a yawn, he stretches with a low moan, the soft ache in his limbs a blazing reminder of the events of last night. He licks his dry lips instinctively, his chest warming up from a strange sensation which is only associated with Casey. Ethan runs his fingers through his thick locks, feeling despondent. He pushes himself off of the bed, his slightly tottering feet taking him to the bathroom. Holding in the last shreds of his hope, he unlocks the door only to find it empty and dry. There's no way she used it. He rubs his forehead, heading back to the bedroom and flopping down on it. His hand reaches for the nightstann d to grab his phone when he notices her device just by his own. A gush of sweet, sweet hope floods him, and before he knows he's striding in his living room.

The sound of feet padding across the floor stops him mid-stride, pleasant humming of a familiar voice following through. He turns around, his baby blues spotting Casey, with a mixing bowl and blender in her hands. It seems like she's in her own world, swaying her hips side to side, humming a soft tune, not even noticing him. She's wearing his grey sweater and a pair of socks, her long legs on display. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun, a few rebellious strands falling here and there. 

His heart flutters in his chest, a warm buzz taking all over his body as he feels his blood rushing south. Her movements ignite the fire inside him yet again, and he gulps, feeling himself grow inside the confines of his boxers. He gingerly takes a few steps towards her, her humming more prominent,

**Boy, I'm tryna meet your mama on a Sunday**

**Then make a lotta love on a Monday (ah)**

**Never need no (no), no one else, babe**

**'Cause I'll be**

**Switchin' the positions for you**

**Cookin' in the kitchen and I'm in the bedroom**

The suggestive words catch him off-guard, making him inwardly curse. With a few more careful steps, he stands just behind her, the sweet fragrance of maple syrup mixed with her own scent filling his lungs. His eyes the maple syrup bottle, wondering for a moment when her hum disrupts him,

**I'm in the Olympics, way I'm jumping through hoops**

**Know my love infinite, nothin' I wouldn't do**

**That I won't do, switchin' for**

A smile blooms on his face, and he positions himself with her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he presses her back to him. She lets out a surprised yelp, her shoulders relaxing immediately after he drops a kiss in the crook of her neck, inhaling her. Casey puts the bowl and blender on the counter, softly stroking his hands around her as she mumbles a soft, "You scared me..."

He presses himself harder against her, eliciting a sharp gasp from her. He chuckles, "You're the one who scared me!"

She tilts her head, "How's that?"

He kisses her crown, whispering a breath away from her skin, "It's nothing. Let it be. Good morning, gorgeous."

A soft shade of pink colors the tip of her nose, she smiles, "Good morning to you too, handsome."

"Oh? Are we calling ourselves names now?"

"Maybe? You called me gorgeous, so I was just complimenting you back."

He draws a dramatic breath in, his voice dejected, "You mean you didn't mean it?"

She shakes her head, tapping on his cheek, "Lord Ethan, you're soooo bad at playing hurt. And of course I meant it, you are handsome, the most handsome man I've seen in my life."

He smiles despite himself, softly sucking on her collarbone. A sigh escapes her, "Ethan..."

"You're doing an amazing job if you want to stroke my ego." He keeps his voice low, sending shivers down her spine. She can clearly feel his erection fitting on her lower back, and her breathing elevates, a flush appearing on her skin. He's quick to catch the effect on her, and he smirks, nibbling her earlobe. She mewls softly, gripping on kitchen counter. After a mental battle, she takes the hand blender, elbowing him on the side. He pulls away slightly, a question in his voice, "I thought you liked it?"

"I do like it, but we can continue later. I'm not wasting this batter because you're trying to distract me with your... you know!"

He rests his chin on her shoulder, "What's that batter?"

It's her turn to smirk, "Pancake batter."

He shrugs casually, "Fine, do whatever you want. I'm not moving an inch, I'll stay like this. Think you can handle?"

Not receiving the reaction she wanted to see, she pushes further, "You're trying to distract me while making pancakes because you don't want me to see being brilliant at something you suck."

He turns her around, his eyes boring into hers, "What are you talking about?"

She stirs the batter, holding it up to his face, "Ha! Don't act like you don't get it, I know you can't make pancakes. Since... you know it's harder than rocket science."

He groans, her words clearly embarrassing him. He runs a hand over his face, his voice almost a growl, "How the hell did you--"

"Uh-huh. So I thought. Now stop distracting me, I'm trying to make breakfast for us."

She leaves the pancake batter, grabbing a pan from nearby shelves. She throws a glance back at him, "And... since Chef Ramsey is helpless in this case, I'll need to do it all by myself. *Sigh*"

He glares at her, his nose scrunching in anger. She stands infront of him, tip-toeing to reach his face. His closes his eyes, the soft touch of her lips on the tip of his nose lingering briefly.

"You look cute when you scrunch your nose like that."

His own face betrays him as his lips curl up, but he coughs, quickly covering his slip. Before long, his signature scowl is back on his face, and he folds his arms across his chest to add more length to his already tall posture. 

"So? Who told you? I'm sure it's not Naveen, he can't know that."

She winks at him, chewing on her lower lip, "I don't kiss and tell."

He narrows his eyes, cornering her until she's pressed against the counter, his voice almost threatening, "You're gonna tell me, or should I...?"

She looks up, her emerald irises darker, "Or you should what?"

Without any further ado, he covers her lips with his, his hands hoisting her up and setting her down on the counter. He parts her legs, stepping between them as he coaxes her to open up for him. With a muffled moan she gives him the desired access, his tongue immediately sliding inside. He groans as his mouth moulds with hers, his right hand firmly gripping on her neck, his right hand holding her leg as he grinds against her, needy whimpers falling off of her lips. He deftly brushes his fingers on the skin of her inner thighs, knowing very well that it'll drive her crazy. She gasps, grabbing onto his shoulders, a string of incoherent words leaving her. He grunts in her ear, "I should... do this."

She shudders, her eyes hazy from their heavy kissing. He looks at her, his darkened blues subduing her to his will. With a heady and almost inaudible voice, she whispers, "A- Alan."

He pecks her forehead, "Good girl." 

He trails kisses along her jaw, "It does make sense. My dad certainly fancies you, and after our visit to Providence, I'm not really surprised. When did he tell you?"

"Earlier this year, during the Lamar Stevenson case."

"Hmm, thank you for telling me."

"Wait! You're not mad?"

"At whom...?"

"Uhm... Me? Or maybe your dad?"

He runs his thumb over her bruised lips, shaking his head, "No, I am not mad you. And dad... I don't really mind it. I'm glad he told you."

Surprised, she fiddles with her fingers, "Why? Why don't you mind it?"

"Seriously? You're going to make me say it out aloud?"

She nods, blushing. He sighs, cupping her face, "Because I want you to know everything about me. The good, the bad, the real Ethan. And ofcourse it includes the things I'm bad at. Honestly you've affected my personality a lot over the past year, and I know better that I want to embrace your presence in every single part of my life. You're undeniably a important part of my life." He stops abruptly, swallowing as he feels the words 'most important part' getting stuck in his throat. 

"Ethan, you mean a lot to me too." Her shy whisper reaches his ears, and he can't help but smile. He pulls her in for a searing kiss which is rather symbolic, leaving both them breathless. She nuzzles his shoulder, holding him tightly. He rubs her back, the feeling of her skin against his skin intoxicating him. He presses open mouthed kisses on her neck, his eager bulge demanding attention, "I want you."

She tilts her head to the side, welcoming him further. He softly sucks on her neck, her face morphing in pleasure. When he doesn't receive any answers, he inquires again, "I need you, Casey."

She hums, her tone teasing, "Why, Ethan? You already had me. 5 times."

He plays with the waistband of her thong, "I had you twice. Yesterday night and today dawn. And you were the one singing about making a lotta love."

She pouts, "It's just a song! And count the rounds."

"I won't. That number doesn't mean anything. I just know that I need you, now!"

He catches her lips with a searing kiss, his voice reverberating. She moans loudly, "Didn't you have enough of me?"

He pulls back sharply upon hearing it, his voice thick, "No, I believe that I can never get enough of you. Not even in a lifetime." 

"Ethan..."

Speechless, she leans in to kiss him tenderly, their foreheads touching together. Ethan pulls her in his arms, she holds onto him, a question in her eyes.

"In the shower."

She quirks an eyebrow, "Oh wow, and here I thought that I've seen kinky Ethan enough for the day. Infront of the whole city, whipped cream, temperature play, and now shower sex?"

He smirks invitingly, "You haven't seen the 10% of it yet."

"Then show me."

He doesn't remember the last time he walked so fast towards the bathroom.

\---

After a rather dirty shower than cleansing, he dries her body with towel, wrapping it around her. Her face buried in his neck, she sighs when he pats her hair to dry it. Once done, he mumbles, carefully holding her limp form,

"Are you going to walk, or should I carry you back?"

She doesn't answer, instead nudging him with her nose. He takes the hint, picking her up, and carrying her inside the walk-in closet. He tries to put her down, but stops when he feels resistance from her side. He kisses the side of her face, "You don't want to get down, sweetheart?" 

She looks at him, finally aware of her surroundings. She throws him a guilty look, extracting herself from him. She stumbles as soon as her feet touches the ground, his hands protectively catching her. Pulling her closer again, he rests his chin on top of his head. She murmurs something apologetic, and he squeezes her in his arms, "Don't. It's my fault anyways."

Her lips brush against the skin of his chest, his heart beating just beneath. 

"And how's it your fault?"

"I exhausted you with 3 rounds."

She looks at him with her 'aww' eyes, and he hugs her again, "Let me take care of you."

She giggles softly, "I don't mind you taking care of me, neither I mind you ruining me over and over again."

He drops a chaste kiss on her head, guiding her to the drawer where she keeps some of her clothes. She picks up a butterfly printed cotton undies and a bra, heading towards his huge collection of white shirts. She lets the towel fall, his gaze blatantly sizing her curves. As she can feel his gaze on her, she looks back, winking at him before picking up a white shirt, putting it on. She comes over Ethan, extending her hands. He smirks at the way the sleeves swallows her whole hand, folding it up until it's just above her wrist. He grips her wrists, tugging her towards him. She happily obliges, his arms enveloping her.

After a few moments of blissful silence, he says, "Why do you always wear my shirts? You have clothes in that drawer, Rookie."

She smiles, her lips curling up against his bare skin, "You're shirts are wayyy more comfortable. Comfort first right?"

He nods, nudging his nose with hers, "Whatever you feel comfortable with. You know, you actually look really sexy in my shirts."

"Why, thank you."

He pecks her, taking her to a seat. He changes in his grey sweatpants, her eyes following his every movement.

"You're staring."

She grins, "Well... the last time I checked you were doing the same with me. It's called payback."

He chuckles, "Haha, stare all you want. Everything is yours anyways."

She blinks at his words, her heart beating million miles/hour. But before she can ask, he changes the topic. 

"Let me brush and blow dry your hair."

Casey tries to ask him, but he's already plugging in the blow dryer. She takes a few deep breaths, facing the mirror as he starts working. He keeps alternating the speed, parting her hair in different regions to make it easier. 

\--

After 13 minutes, her hair is finally dry. He leans down, kissing her hair affectionately. Their eyes lock as they meet in the mirror, both of them losing themselves in the depths of the others' irises. He notices the blush on her face, and he can sense the jumble of thoughts in her head. He lifts her chin, his blues searching for her jade ones, "What you're thinking about?"

She chews on her lower lip nervously, "Just thinking... how good it feels to be with you, to share these moments with you. I mean... there was a chance that I'd miss everything."

"Casey..."

"Maybe I sound selfish, but... I really really want to be with you like this, always. No one ever took care of me like this before."

She lowers her face, and his heart thunders in his chest, "Hey, it's not selfish. I know how you feel. And honestly? You deserve this and much, much more. You deserve the world. I promise we'll be like this."

He brushes away a few stray tears in her face, his voice tender, "I don't think I can keep myself away from you after... what we, you went through. I'm not going anywhere, not anymore."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

He kisses her, but it's not just a kiss, it's a promise, to be there always. He pours all his emotions in it, and so does she. He whispers against her lips, "Just.. may I ask you something?"

"Hmm."

"Be mine?"

She buries her face in his chest, his cologne dizzying her senses, "But I'm already yours. I've been yours and only yours from long ago, but you didn't notice."

There's hurt laced in her words, and he quickly jumps into damage control,

"I know, Casey. I know. I'm just asking... if you want to be my significant other?"

She looks at him with her eyes glimmering with a fresh batch of tears and.. hope. She nods furiously, tears rolling down her cheeks as if the dam has been broken. He peppers her face with kisses, her tears leaving a salty taste on his lips as he feels his own eyes pricking with unshed tears. He holds her tightly, her body rocking with sobs. 

"Casey..."

"E-ethan.. you're my world. I want to be your significant other. I- I'm so happy-"

"You are my significant other. And to be honest, at this point I'm incomplete without you. Somewhere between all this drama, mess, you became a part of me."

She launches herself on him, her lips finding their purchase in the nape of her neck. He holds are as if she's the most precious thing existing, his mind repeating, Don't be a fool again, Ethan. She's the most important thing in your goddamned life.

A low rumble averts his attention, and he fixes his eyes on her, "Is that your stomach?"

Her ears turn red from embarrassment, and she nods. He smiles, "Let's make you some good breakfast. I can't make pancakes as you know, does spanish omelette work for you?"

"But the pancake batter..."

"You can make another day for me! Today, Just let me take care of you, please?"

She smiles coyly, and for the umpteenth time it reminds him that he's the luckiest man in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading if you made this far! Hope you enjoyed my interpretation of their morning after the diamond scene in chapter 20 ♡


End file.
